


Secret & Sneaky

by NymphadoraTheTemplar



Series: Short & Sweet (sometimes sad) Scenes [1]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M, Sappy, Sneaky boys, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraTheTemplar/pseuds/NymphadoraTheTemplar
Summary: Saguru is doing something in secret & Kaito is going to figure out what it is.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Short & Sweet (sometimes sad) Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771243
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Secret & Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> just thinking about the boys and how sneaky they can be and what if one of them was hiding something?  
> but i didn't want it to turn out sad so i made it sappy instead

Just what did the detective have to hide from him? 

Well tonight Kaito was finally going to figure it out. The nimble thief had snuck downstairs searching for where his partner had disappeared to, fairly certain he was still in the house. 

Saguru had been sometimes sneaking off in the middle of the night once Kaito fell asleep, thinking that the magician had remained asleep while he was gone. Unfortunately that was not the case as Kaito found himself quickly waking up from the cold and the insecure feeling Saguru’s absence left. 

Then Kaito spotted the light coming from the living room. Ahh hah! Saguru must be watching something in secret. 

Kaito silently crept up beside the entrance to the living room and just before he was about to slowly peek inside, he heard something and froze in shock. It was the sound of someone on the tv saying in English, “ _ Lionfish also have notable hunting skills. They use specialized bilateral swim bladder muscles to provide precise control of location in the water, allowing it to alter its center of gravity to better attack prey _ .”

It sounded like another documentary, this one specifically about lionfish. But Kaito didn't need to spend another second thinking about those finny things.

He shook off a small shudder as he turned around to silently sneak back to bed. 

Although Kaito had been surprised to discover what Saguru had been doing in secret, he also felt his heart speed up not just from the small spike of fear upon the mention of the water dwelling creatures, but also from the swell of affection Kaito suddenly felt towards Saguru. 

Kaito knew Saguru really enjoyed watching documentaries, the knowledge seeking sap. He had even watched many at the invitation of the detective. Saguru seemed to like many subjects and Kaito could see why, finding himself to be genuinely interested in most of the documentaries they watched.

But not once had the subject of marine life come up.

His partner was being considerate of Kaito’s feelings and that was just so sweet he almost burst into the room, despite those  _ things _ surely still swimming about the screen, so that he could kiss Saguru.

Almost but not quite so he left Saguru to enjoy his nerdy documentaries and slowly returned to somewhat sleeping.

When he was brought out of his light sleep by the small movements of Saguru silently slipping back into their bed, Kaito snaked an arm around Saguru’s waist, keeping his eyes closed, “You could have just told me you were watching marine documentaries.” Kaito rubbed his face into Saguru’s warm chest mumbling, “Making me worry about why you kept leaving, for nothing.”

Saguru slightly tensed at having been caught before quickly relaxing and caressing the head of soft chocolate brown hair, “I’m sorry about that, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable bringing up the subject so I decided to simply not mention it at all. That was my mistake.”

Kaito sighed with contentment at the caring touch of Saguru’s hand and with a little ruefulness at his own behaviour, “I know. I’m the one who gets too paranoid. You were just being thoughtful like always.” Kaito moved his face from Saguru’s chest to look at his eyes, “And I think I somehow fell impossibly even more in love with you.”

The warm fondness that Kaito had found in Saguru’s eyes seemed to grow into a pleasant fire as Kaito spoke those words.  
Saguru leaned in to touch his forehead against Kaito’s, “Well you always have been good at achieving the impossible.” A small smirk slid onto Saguru’s expression, “And I believe my favourite achievement of yours is the way you made a proud detective fall for your infuriating charms.”

Kaito snickered with pride, eyes nearly closed with how wide he was smiling. Then he stared into Saguru’s eyes with a smaller and softer smile, “I love you too Saguru”

Warm arms wrapped a little snugger around Kaito who returned to burying his face in Saguru’s chest. Feeling secure in Saguru’s arms, this time Kaito was finally able to fall back into a deeper and more peaceful sleep as whispered words caressed his ears.

“I love you Kaito.”

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to dm me on Twitter if you want to scream at me about dcmk or have a prompt  
> i can't promise that i’ll be able to write something but i’ve found my inspiration works in wild ways


End file.
